Game, Set, Match
by graphical-fics
Summary: Korra is the varsity team captain of the Fire Ferrets, a pro-bending team at Republic City University. However, her high status as team captain has a notorious reputation of sleeping around with many female students on campus, which she's rather tired of. Korra suddenly falls head-over-heels over a new student, Asami, and their relationship blossoms. But to what extent?


Korra rubbed her eyes as the sunlight shed onto her bed. Realizing that she had no clothes on, she proceeded to put on some undergarments and some pajama pants.

"Good morning, you." a faint voice said from within the sheets.

"Oh, hey." Korra responded. The sheets rustled and a girl with brown hair and eyes to match emerged from the blankets.

"How'd you sleep?" The woman asked, reaching over and kissing Korra's shoulder softly.

"Oh, you know. It was nice", Korra bluffed, shirking away from the kiss. Jumping out of bed a little too eagerly, she grabbed the nearest item of clothing for the girl to put on. "C'mon, lazy bones. I need to go to practice."

"Already?" The girl said. Fussily putting on the large shirt that Korra gave her, the brown-haired woman grabbed her belongings off the floor, following Korra towards the front door of her apartment.

"At least call me?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"Of course."

Giving the brown-haired girl one final kiss, Korra proceeded to close the door on her love-struck counterpart.

* * *

><p>Well <em>I'm probably not going to call her anytime soon, <em>Korra thought. _What was her name again? _

Korra went back to her bedroom and saw the carnage that happened last night. It was the same routine: Korra would pick up a random girl from a random party and bring her back home, only to wake up disappointed.

"Damn, Korra" Shouted a cry from the living room. "You really need to stop it with all of these spontaneous one-night stands. You're going to run out of gas pretty soon!"

"Fuck off, Bo." Korra teased.

It was true, though. Bolin, her best friend and roommate, would always say the same thing every time Korra brought someone home, and it was really starting to weigh down on her. Being the team captain of the varsity pro-bending team at the university, Korra was not only popular with the ladies, but the ladies were enamored with her. She had a notorious reputation for having a way with the female population on campus and sleeping around with many of them. Korra was tired, however, of spontaneous hookups and wanted to settle down for a change. The team captain went into the living room and plopped onto the couch next to Bolin, grabbing a travel-sized box of cereal.

"I don't know anymore, Bo." Korra sighed, eating her cereal. "I'm just tired of fooling around. I don't want to be known as _that girl_ who's the team captain of the pro-bending team and a huge flirt who can't seem to have a healthy relationship with someone. I just want to settle down and have a healthy long-term relationship with someone."

"Well then go find someone!" Bolin replied. "There's plenty of elephant koi that you _haven't_ slept with in the sea."

Korra shook her head laughing and punched Bolin's arm. She peered at the clock and realized that her pro-bending practice started in 8 minutes.

"Shit!" Korra jumped. "I'm going to be late for practice!"_  
><em>Throwing on a Republic City Fire Ferrets shirt laying the couch and swapping her pajama pants for sweats, the collegiate varsity pro-bender grabbed her workout uniform, threw it into a gym bag, and bolted out the door.

"Korra!" Bolin shouted, running towards Korra. "Catch!"

Bolin threw a brown paper bag towards Korra that was filled with protein bars, fruits and breakfast foods. Korra, in return, caught the bag and flashed Bolin a thumbs up and a cheeky grin.

"Love you like a brother, Bo!" Korra shouted as she ran down the hallway to the stairs, and exited the apartment complex.

* * *

><p>Bolting down the street to get the gymnasium, Korra was enthusiastic to get to practice, and make it to practice in time. Pro-bending was something that Korra enjoyed doing, and she had a passion doing it.<p>

Turning the corner towards the front of the gym, Korra was knocked back by something heavy and solid and fell to the floor, scraping her elbows and arms in the process.

"Oh Spirits, are you alright?" a voice asked. A dark figure cast over Korra.

Shielding her face from the sunlight, Korra shielded her face to get a clearer view of who was standing over her.

The sight that beheld Korra's eyes was stunning. Standing over her was a woman, maybe a year or two older than Korra. Her hair was a sheer black, and her skin mirrored that of porcelain. Her face looked as if the gods created it and her makeup was flawless, with purple eye shadow tinting her eyelids, and dark red lipstick staining her lips.

_Spirits, _Korra thought. _She's beyond gorgeous._

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you turning the corner. I sort of swung my backpack and you just so happened to crash into it." Extending a hand, the raven-haired woman bent down to help Korra up.

Grabbing the girl's arm, Korra stood up and brushed away the dust off of her clothing.

"Hey, it's alright." Korra wheezed, the air knocked out of her. "Accidents happens, right? Well anyways, I'm Korra. It's nice to meet you."  
>"It's nice to meet you too, Korra. I'm Asami." The woman replied. "Well, now I feel like complete and total crap. Is there anything I can do to make up for this?"<p>

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's only a couple of scuffs." Korra reassured her. "However, I was originally going to practice until your bag literally clocked me in the stomach."

"Well, that's how solid hardcore classes are for you." Asami joked. "If you don't mind me asking, what sport do you play?"

"Well I'm the pro-bending captain for the Fire Ferrets here at the university." Korra explained, her eyes gleaming with pride.

"That's really amazing." Asami replied. "I absolutely love pro-bending. I actually just transferred to this school, and all I've heard so far is about the pride this school has towards their pro-bending team. I kind of feel at home here."

"Yeah", Korra said. "We're hardcore fans here when it comes to pro-bending."

"Well, I'd love to keep talking with you", Asami grunted, "but I need to get to class."  
>"Really? And what class would that be?" Korra asked.<p>

"Mechanical Engineering. I love the subject, but the class is literally the _worst_." Asami cringed.

"Well then you can tell me all about it when we sit down for a cup of coffee afterwards, then." Korra winked.

Asami blushed a deep red. "I think that sounds like a plan."


End file.
